fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-34804654-20200104045045/@comment-27971189-20200111195321
sigh - Most people might not aware of this, but FGO content as a whole, CQ aside, is designed to be clearable by permanent. So balance does exist, and reason of 'single player game so who give a damn about balance' can go to trash can. If this single player game truly not give a damn about balance, they won't make paid Limited banner to be a randomizer for three years straight; not to mention Shiokawa during second anniversary said he and FGO staffs love people able to clear stages with silver and bronzes thus newer silver and bronzes became even crazier in tactical and GA investment value like Chen, Avicebron, Mandricardo and Red Hare, not to mention limited ones like Izo and Mori. Following that, Limited units are intended to make money; they have rights to be more unique or game changing as they're limited stuff, distributed under limited periods with uncertainty of return. If I use my money to get them following their nature as limited stuffs I wanted it to be worth my spending. In game where multi player raids and PVP are intense surely you too know limited units unable to overpower permanent option for either general or certain specialties can go to trash can although your words didn't show if you know it. FGO is a single player game, indeed, but there are always spender who would like to know that limited stuff are worth it. The main rant about Tamamo is caused by "I didn't see her charge NP like Merlin and Skadi" and--if you actually care about game mechanics the reason is pretty much Arts nature itself just like what I explained. Kek, I'm running Waver, Tamamo, Skadi for fun as a team to deal with Assassin boss nodes (Charlotte in Atlantis). Triple Arts. You know what I got? Consistent drain, near abusable CD -1 for Skadi and Waver charge shenanigans, free dodge + instant kill immunity. Sustain? YES, telling no sustain is stupid. The only drawback is slow as hell, making me swap with Sheba, Hans and Merlin, triple Arts too, have higher damage but higher risk of consistency taking Instant Kill from Charlotte so I have to race assuming I can only do Hero Creation once. You can't have someone doing everything on type where having three Servants gathered already make a functional team worthy to deal with boss. Not when there's already a dedicated charger for permanent. Tamamo can't involved in 90% of game contents including farming is laughable because fact is Mantra & Fox Wedding Lv. 10 + Bond CE benefit worth the cost and effort for Arts looper; how many DPS of Arts have NP Damage Up to gave extra push to the calculation or 50% Arts boost to keep it consistent aside of help the spread Arts boost usage? Feel free to use Military Tactics owner instead if you think she not contribute something. To add, it applicable to almost everyone in Arts, including lower rarities, compare to Skadi loop that doesn't work if target NP Gain per single Quick card is horrible, making its best target usually SSR. Sure there's need of charger, but if you truly understand Arts as a type, you should know you have to either spend more to have everything in this game or make a choice.